


Different Worlds

by hmth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Did not grow up as hunters, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester Lives, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmth/pseuds/hmth
Summary: November 2nd 1983, a day that changed everything for Sam Winchester. But this fact went unknown to the entire Winchester family. Mary never went to Sam's nursery and survived. Sam and Dean had normal childhoods and Sam is getting ready to go to Stanford when he starts having visions. He has to make a decision that will put him in a different world than the one his family knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I posted on fanfiction.net back in 2014 and never finished. As a New Years Revolution I decided I'm going to finish writing it so I decided to post it here to see if there was any interest. I'm in desperate need of a beta so if anyone is interested let me know!

What Mary Winchester wanted the most was for her sons to have the relationship they once had when they were little. When they were small they were as thick as thieves, always getting into some kind of trouble, but it was trouble they got into together and that was what mattered the most to Mary. Dean used to look after Sam like it was his only job in the world to make sure that no harm ever came to his kid brother and Sam used to look at his big brother like he was the best person in the entire universe. Most young boys had hero complexes for their fathers but not Sam, Sam's hero was Dean.

Time ruined that relationship though. Four years is a big age difference and too soon it became uncool for Dean to hang out with his little brother. Mary would never forget the look of heartbreak that crossed eight year old Sam's face when Dean told him to get away from him and his friends, that they were too old to play his baby games. That day changed things, no longer did Sam run to Dean's room after a nightmare, no longer did he trust his big brother to scare away the monsters. The older they got the larger the distance between her two boys became. They grew into two very different people, Sam who was always very focused on his school work and has dreams of becoming a lawyer, and Dean whose main interests involved cars, music, and girls.

Their teasing remarks went from said with affection, jerk and bitch which no matter how hard Mary tried she could never get them to stop calling each other, turned into names that were said with heat and conviction. For many years they fought like cats and dogs but now with Sam at almost eighteen focusing on his finishing his final year of high school and Dean moving into his own apartment and finally enrolling into the local community college, taking the business classes that John insisted on if Dean was to one day take over the Auto Shop, the boys were just merely indifferent to each other. No longer scalding toward each other but not even close to the best friends they once were and that itself make Mary's heart ache more than anything else.

November 2nd 1983 was an important day, a day that changed the path of Sam Winchester's life but this fact is one that all of the Winchesters are oblivious to. Seventeen and a half years later on the night before his eighteenth birthday Sam got the first sign of how different his life is meant to be.

_The woman screamed for help but her cries went unheard as she was the only human in the house. The door and all the windows latched but that didn't stop the figure in front of her. What looked like a body stood in her doorway, a butcher knife in its hand, before disappearing. Only a moment later it was right in front of the woman's bed and it raised its knife above its head. Then there was just blood, so much blood._

Sam woke up with a start. Sitting up he looked wildly around him before wiping the sweat off his forehead.  _5:34_ the clock read, no point in even attempting to go back to sleep even though he was sure that even if he tried he'd fail, the creepy horror-movie like dream replaying itself in his head. Sam put his head in his hands as a pain began to make itself known. He stays that way for a few moments before getting out of bed and going on a pursuit for some pain killers. "Happy birthday to me." Sam murmured to himself before heading towards the bathroom.

Later at breakfast his mother piles his plate with chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite yet he can't seem to find much of an appetite with that dream still looming over him. The front door opens and Sam doesn't even have to look to know that it's his brother here to mooch another free meal. "Good morning!" Dean cheered before kissing his mother on the cheek and grabbing a stack of pancakes for himself. Sam had decided long ago that his brother only had two moods in the morning, obnoxiously happy or seriously grumpy. Dean took a seat across from his brother. "Happy birthday Sammy." The nickname held little affection and was only said because it always received the same moody response of, "It's Sam." Dean waved off his little brother and began digging into his breakfast.

John Winchester dressed and ready for the day walked into the kitchen, ruffled his youngest's hair and wished him a happy birthday. "Eighteen, finally legal." He says with a wink. Sam manages a weak smile at his father before going back to making a mess out of his pancakes. Mary looked worriedly at her son, "What's the matter Sam?" She asks. Dean rolled his eyes before answering for his brother "He's just being his normal cheerful self, Mom."

Sam glares at Dean before answering his mother with a shrug. "Just didn't get much sleep is all." He mumbles before taking a bite of his breakfast for Mary's sake. Mary frowned, "Maybe you should stay home from school." She says, finally taking her own seat at the table. Sam considers this for a second, the offer is tempting before saying "Nah, can't got my Calculus final."

Dean snorts, "Yeah God forbid Geek-boy misses a test." If looks could kill Dean would be on the floor. "It's not just a test Dean, it's a final, worth ten percent of my final grade! I'd really rather not ruin my final grade and lose my scholarship because of  _a test._  Some of us actually care about school." Dean opens his mouth to retort but John beats him to it, "Alright boys that's enough. Can we not do this today?" Mary frowns, wondering what it would take to fix this gaping hole in her boys' relationship.

Dean shrugs and returns to his breakfast. "Whatever." Sam mumbles. The rest of breakfast is mostly filled with conversation between Dean and John over some car that came into the shop.  
_

Sam is going to Stanford. He can't remember a time when he was as happy as that day he received his acceptance letter that stated he got a full ride. He's going for Pre-Law, wants to become a prosecutor, maybe make a difference and get killers and rapists off the streets. That's what's important to Sam, he wants to help people. So he studies hard, and does his best at everything. That day at school though, he finds it surprisingly difficult to pay attention to class. Can't get that damned dream out of his head

But it's not just the dream, not really. Something feels different, as if some dramatic change has occurred without him knowing it. Sam shakes his head to clear these ridiculous thoughts.

_Yeah it's like a movie and I turn eighteen and suddenly I'm some completely new person who embraces adulthood._

Sam internally snorts before trying to focus on the very final that he'd fought over how important it was with his brother. He might just ruin everything because of one stupid test because no matter how hard he tries the screams of that woman continue to bounce around in his head and distract him.

Sam waves to his friends before walking out the school's front doors. He's surprised to feel relief at parting with them but all day it had felt like he was being forced to interact, as if he was faking it. Sam frowns when he sees the impala sitting in front of the high school.

Sitting is the driver's seat Dean notices his brother and rolls down the window. "Get in." He hollers. "I can walk." Sam replies. Dean rolls his eyes, "Stop being an idiot and just get in." The younger boys sighs but complies. "You haven't picked me up from school once this whole year. Why are you today?" Dean smirks. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to pick up my little brother on one of his most important birthdays?"

Sam stared at him for a moment. "So was Mom who forced you or Dad?" He says with a raised eyebrow. "Dad."

"Right."

The rest of the ride is silent. Not because of anger or awkwardness but just because of a lack of topics to speak about. Sam knows that once upon a time he had worshiped the ground his brother walked on. But those days are long gone and what had replaced it was the clashing of two very different personalities. For some reason for the first time in a long time Sam begins to mourn that lost.

They don't have much family. Both maternal and paternal grandparents had passed away long before either Dean or Sam were born and both Mary and John were only children. This made for holidays and special occasions to be a quiet affair but despite that Mary always made it her duty to make sure that these days were memorable.

They had the tradition that every birthday they went out to eat, the birthday boy or girl getting to pick where, and then they would go for ice cream sundaes for desert. Today all Sam wanted to do was go home and go straight to his room but he knew that would only raise suspicions especially from his mother. So Sam half heartily chooses some diner and the entire family gathers in one car and drives off.

Dean takes a huge bite of her double bacon cheeseburger which taste so amazing it was so worth the disapproving frown his mother shot him when he ordered it. He glances across the table to where his brother is sitting. He frowns worriedly when he sees him just moving the food around not one piece going towards his mouth. Sure, Dean might've understood seeing as it was some kind of grilled chicken salad or whatever but his weird little brother actually likes that healthy crap. Sam looks up and notices Dean's stares so he's sends him a glare. Dean internally huffs,  _whatever last time he tries to be a concerned big brother, probably just some more of Sam's teenage melodrama that he loves._

Dean's no fool, he knows that whatever problems he and Sam have started because of him. But really who could blame prepubescent him for not wanting to spend all his time with his little brother? He was a kid, kids don't want to hang out with their kid siblings. And either way the two of them are so different Dean has no doubt that even if he didn't start turning his brother away that this is eventually where they would've ended up anyway.

It's his mom's fault that this is even on his mind at all. She's been harassing him lately about trying to "be closer to Sam" or whatever since he'll be off to college soon. As far as Dean believes, that's probably for the best. Maybe them being away from each other will be good for them, absence makes the heart grow fonder or some crap like that.

The birthday tradition ends at an ice cream shop and Sam can't help but be relieved once they pull up their driveway. He just couldn't seem to shake the weird feeling he had all day. He climbs out his father's truck and turns toward the front door but then his father's voice stops. "Sammy, heads up." Sam rolls his eyes and starts, "It's Sa-." Before finding himself instinctually catching what his dad tossed his way. He holds it up; a pair of keys. That's when he first notices the silver car that sits in front of their house

He remembers Dean's eighteenth birthday, Dad gave Dean the Impala. He remembers being so irrationally angry about that, because why did  _Dean_ get the Impala? Just because he was older didn't mean it was fair. Of course even then Sam knew he was being ridiculous, it was always Dean who shared Dad's passion of cars, Dean who affectionately called the Impala "baby" yet it still felt like Dad was choosing his brother over him by giving him the car he loved for so many years.

Sam looks at the car that stands in front of him, he has no idea what kind it is, just knows that it's obviously old, but that doesn't matter because it's perfect, because it's his. Sam smiles his first real smile of the day, "Its mine?" John smiles back at his youngest, "Happy birthday son."

After an hour of driving his new car around just because it was his and he could Sam plops on the couch for the first time today actually content. Dean sits on the recliner across from him and throws something wrapped in newspaper on his lap, "There." Sam looks up confused. "What is it?" He asks. Dean glares at him, "A pony! It's a gift what the hell else would it be?" Sam's eyebrows rise in shock. The last time Dean gave him a birthday gift he just turned thirteen and it was a porn magazine, his brother declaring that he was finally old enough to enjoy the good stuff.

Sam looks worriedly at the package in his lap for apparently a moment too long. "Just open it you loser." Dean exclaims. So Sam does and he's shocked at what he sees. It's a pen, one of those ridiculously expensive ones that last forever. Engraved on the side is  **S.W**.

Sam looks up at his big brother and just stares. Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just thought you'd need one you know, for college and stuff." Sam blinks. "Thanks Dean… I love it."

And he does, because for once his brother got him something he actually thought he'd like and something like this had to have cost a lot especially since it was engraved. Dean smirks, "Yeah well I thought a huge geek like you would." Just like that whatever moment they were having ends but Sam doesn't react or snap back just smiles down at the pen and leans back on the couch and closes his eyes Life is good.

_And in recent news 26 year old Camryn Jones was found dead in her home in Garner, Kanas. Not much has been revealed but police suspect that the killer was someone Jones knew since no signs of break in or stuggle were found…._

Sam opens his eyes just in time to see the woman's picture flash on the TV screen. His face pales and it feels as if his heart had fell to his stomach. There's no mistaking it, it's the woman from his dream.

 

____________________________________________________________________ **  
**

Sam is not okay. Initially following the shock of seeing the picture of the woman who had haunted him ever since he had that dream Sam convinced himself that everything was okay, that it was just some coincidence. He was wrong, everything is not okay.

Over the past few weeks since his birthday he had three more horrifying dreams, all three which he later found out were true and now he is completely freaking out.

_Are these tragedies happening_ ** _because_**   _of my dreams? Is this somehow my fault?_

It's what Sam has constantly been worrying about, were people dying because of him? And not just dying, being murdered in terrible, terrible ways that make Sam sick to witness. To make it worse Sam is completely convinced that whatever is killing these people, never the same thing one dream was of a wolf-man creature that ripped out a guy's-whose name he later found out was Bryan Finch- heart and proceeded to eat it, weren't human. Forget about nightmares somehow coming true, the thought of  _monsters_  existing is both horrifying and insane.

Sam considered telling his parents after the second dream but that was only for a brief moment, he didn't want to spend the last few weeks of his senior year locked in a padded room. So he's been suffering in silence and promptly freaking out. "Sam! Dinner!" His mother's voice rings from downstairs. Sam frowns, the last thing he wants to do is go out of his room and pretend like everything's alright, like he has been doing the last few weeks, but unfortunately he has no choice. He doesn't know what else to do.

Mary knows something is wrong with her youngest. He's been acting strange for a while now. Spending all his time in his room, which isn't completely unusual Sam has been known to lock himself in there and study for hours on end, but this time it's different. He usually makes time to chat with Mary after school and spends time with his friends at least once a week. Lately, he's gone straight to his room and hasn't been out once in weeks.

During meals he's been brooding, as if being at the kitchen table is the absolute last place he wants to be. He doesn't speak unless spoken to first and Mary can't even remember the last time he made some comment at his brother, and there has been times where even Mary can admit that Dean deserved some snap back from whatever comment he had made. Maybe it's just college nerves, high school ending making him feel depressed. Mary shakes her head. Call it maternal instinct but she knows it's not that. She frowns and wonders when it had gotten to the point that her boys no longer felt they could come to their mother about their problems.

Sam drags himself down to the kitchen and takes his usual seat. His family is already seated, including Dean who once again is over for another meal. Usually Sam would make some kind of comment about him being a user and a mooch but he just doesn't feel up to it. He begins to pick at the meatloaf and mash potatoes his mother had set up in a plate for him. He hasn't had much of an appetite lately.

Mary looks worriedly at Sam before speaking to him, making sure to disguise her tone into a cherry one, "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

Sam looks up at his mother, "Tomorrow?" he asks, confused. "What's tomorrow?"

"The prom!" Right, senior prom. It seems like forever ago that prom was actually important to Sam. "Oh right, I'm not going." John stops his fork midway from his mouth before turning to his son. "What do you mean you're not going? You, Mark, and Katie have been planning for weeks with the limo company."  
"And you're supposed to take Laura!" Mary pipes in.

At the name Laura Dean looks up. "Yeah, Laura Anderson sister to Hannah Anderson, still can't believe she said yes to you, way out of your league." John and Mary both turn to briefly glare at their oldest before turning back to Sam.

"I already told the guys that I was backing out of the limo deal and spoke to Laura last week. She's going with Frank Thomas, the football team's quarterback, I think she'll be fine."

Mary frowns angrily, "Is that what happened? Laura decided she wanted to go with someone else?" Dean snorts, "Probably realized what a huge mistake she made saying yes in the first place." Everyone ignores him.

"No!" Sam exclaims. "Because if it is there's no shame in going by yourself, you'll still have fun with your friends." John says. Dean coughs under his breath "Dateless loser."

"That's not it!" Sam raises his voice, "I told Laura I didn't want to go. Okay? I just don't want to go."

"Why not?" Mary asks softly. Sam looks over at his mother with pleading eyes, "Just because. Can we just drop it,  _please_?"

So, they do and the conversation moves on but both Mary and John continue to shoot worried glances at their son who doesn't look up from his plate the rest of the meal.

Sam's done. He's done just moping around his room. He needs answers. So the next night after his parents had gone to bed he gets in his car and drives somewhere he never thought he'd go.

Missouri Moseley is somewhat of a joke around these parts. A palm reader and supposed psychic. It's some sort of tradition to play pranks on her, in fact he's positive his brother has played quite a few of those pranks himself. However, you never heard one person who has actually gone to her call her a fake. Desperate times call for desperate measures and Sam finds himself in front of her house.

It's after her business hours and pretty late so he has no idea if she'll even see him but he forces himself to knock on her door. Not even a minute after he had knocked does she answers, "Oh honey, I've been waiting for you."

Sam sits in a chair wringing his hands together in his lap. Missouri walks in and hands him a cup of tea, "Um thanks." He says and takes a hesitant sip. Missouri smiles sadly at him, "Sam." She starts but Sam interrupts her eyes wide, "I never told you my name." Missouri smiles again, this time amused.

"You didn't have to. Is your tea okay?" Sam nods, "Yeah its fine…thanks." He starts to wonder how he's supposed to ask what he needs to know. How he's to tell what's been happening to him, what's been happening to people because of him.

Missouri frowns, "Oh Sam it's not your fault." Sam looks at her bewildered, "I didn't say anything."

"I know but you were thinking it." She stares at the boy in front her, contemplative. "Something dark has touched you." Sam coughs, "Excuse me?"

"A long time ago, possibly when you were only a baby something evil touched you. It's the reason you're having these visions." Missouri says. "Visions?" Sam asks, "That's what they are?"

"Yes visions, you're seeing the future, not creating it so you can stop feeling so guilty." Sam puts his tea on the coffee table and stands up abruptly. "That's not possible! These things I've been seeing, they're monsters and monsters…monsters aren't real." He started off strong but by the end of his declaration his words are whispered as if he doesn't even believe them himself.

"I'm sorry Sam, but they are. All of them, vampires, werewolves, witches, and so much more." Sam feels as if he's about to be sick.

"Fine, let's say that this isn't completely insane. You said something evil…touched me? And that's why I've been having these nightmares, then what was it? What did this to me?"

Missouri looks at him forlornly, "I don't know, I'm sorry. I just know that it was something bad, really bad and…" Sam looks at her. "And what?"

"And whatever it was, it didn't just touch you. It marked you, claimed you. It'll be back.”

Suddenly, Sam could no longer stand to hear another word. He gets up with out saying anything and walks out of the house. Surprisingly, Missouri doesn’t stop him. 

Something, some kind of monster  _claimed_  him? What does that even mean? It makes no sense, but for some reason it rings true to Sam. As if he has known his entire life that something was just not _right_ with him. He wasn’t clean. 

All kinds of thoughts swirl around in his head so he pulls over to avoid a crash. He just parked when a painful searing sensation tears through his head.

_It's a yellow house. A man walks into the house. He looks up for a second and his eyes flash silver, clearly he's not human. The man walks into the kitchen and grabs a knife, before walking up the stairs. He turns into a pink room where a little girl sleeps. He stands over her and the little girl wakes up. "Daddy?" She asks blearily. The man holds the knife over his head and the girl spots it and screams._

Sam gasps and jumps back in his seat. For a minute he looks wildly around the car, now he's having these visions while he's awake? Then he realizes, he knows that man. It was Mr. Gerald who owns the tailor shop and that little girl was his daughter Susie.

Again Sam feels sick. Mr. Gerald is a monster? Or is it something posing as him? Either way something's in Lawrence and it's going to kill Susie. Sam knows he has to do something. He can't let a little girl be killed, especially not a little girl that he knows.

Nodding to himself convinced he starts his car back up and drives toward the Gerald home.

He pulls up in front of the yellow house and reaches in his pocket for the pocket knife that his father had given to him last year, with the warning not to tell Mary about it. He looks at it warily. Is really going to kill a monster with this? Would it even work? Could he even kill something? He stomach is in knots he realizes he has no other options. He can't call the police, what would he say? That Mr. Gerald, who everyone knows as one of the kindest of men, is really a monster who is going to brutally murder his own daughter? And that he knows this because of the visions he has because of some evil monster that had claimed him when he was a baby? Right, because _that_ would go over well.

He has to do this, he can't let this happen. He sees Mr. Gerald walking to the door so he jumps out of the car. "Hey!" He cries. The man turns around, and glares at him. "What?!" He growls, a sound that most certainly isn't human. Sam swallows, grips his knife and runs toward the monster.

The knife goes right where he had aimed, into the chest but the man doesn't even flinch. He looks down at the pen knife protruding from his body and smirks before pulling it out and throwing it. "Seriously?" He asks amused before grabbing Sam and throwing him across the lawn with inhuman strength. Sam lands on his back and loses his breath. "You idiotic boy." The monster sneers suddenly standing over him. "Now I'll have to kill you too."

A different voice speaks now, "'Fraid I can't let you do that." The monster gasps as a knife goes through his back and is pulled out. Arms grab the body and throw it to the left to stop it from falling on top of Sam. The monster is dead.

A new man leans over Sam now, wearing old jeans, an equally old shirt and sporting a beard and a baseball cap. "You idjit. What were you thinking going after a shifter with a goddamned _pocket knife_?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some tough decisions to make.

_See here’s the thing. On November 2nd 1983, things didn’t go the way they were supposed to. Something went wrong and Mary Winchester lived, drastically changing the lives of all the Winchesters. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. Sam Winchester was never meant to live a normal life. And it couldn’t continue. Sam Winchester is to be Lucifer’s vessel and he cannot be weak. He cannot just be a civilian. Azazel knew this had to be fixed and it had to be fixed now. So it Sam Winchester received his gift years before any of the other Special Children, well no one else has to know why now do they?_

________________________________________________________________________

_A new man leans over Sam now, wearing old jeans, an equally old shirt and sporting a beard and a baseball cap. "You idjit. What were you thinking going after a shifter with a goddamned pocket knife?_

For a moment the words don’t register with Sam. All his attention is focused on attempting to regain his breath and the fact that he almost just got _killed_.Once his senses do return to him the words still don’t make sense. 

“A shifter?” He splutters, “What’s a shifter?” The man, the man who just saved his life, just looks at him. And then it hits him like a punch straight to the chest. He almost _died._ In just a split second it would’ve been all over. The police would have gone to his house and told his parents. And oh god his _parents_. His stomach churns, he’s going to throw up or he’s going to pass out, or maybe both. 

“Whoah, take it easy there kid.” Sam startles. He’d actually forgotten about his savior. A hand reaches down and grabs his arm to lift him to his feet. The man looks at him with a curious expression on his face. “You obviously ain’t no hunter so what the hell you doing here boy?” 

“My name is Sam.” It comes out automatic, a reflex that came from years of being called Sammy, Samantha, and Bitch. 

The man’s raises his eyebrows “Alright then _Sam_ wanna tell me why you were facing off with something you know nothin’ about?” Sam closes his eyes and tries to let get a grip on everything that has happened in the pass twenty minutes. “I’m trying to figure that out myself.” 

The man nods and turns toward the body of Mr. Gerald, except no it’s not Mr. Gerald right? It’s a _shifter._ Or at least that’s what the man had said, said man who is heaving the dead body up in his arms like it’s nothing and carrying it towards a pickup truck that Sam is only now just noticed. He wraps the body in a tarp and throws it in the back of the truck. 

“Alright kid let’s get you home.” The words bring a whole new panic over Sam. He can’t go home right now. His parents would take one look at him and know something was up. Then the interrogation would begin and what is he supposed to say? That his death visions almost led him to his own horrible demise? “No!” The exclamation slips out of him without permission. “No?” The man to who he owes his life yet who he still does not know the name of, asks. “Missouri, I have to go see Missouri.” The man face smooths out like that answers all his questions about Sam. “Why do I have the feeling you ain’t talking about the state?” He sighs. “Um no..” Sam starts but is interrupted “Yeah I know, Moseley, of course it’s Moseley.” He begins to walk toward the truck before looking back at Sam . “Well c’mon then. Name’s Bobby by the way, Bobby Singer.” 

__

Bobby lets himself into Missouri’s house without a knock while Sam follows meekly. Any concerns about getting arrested for breaking and entering aren’t necessary though since Missouri waits for them at the doorway, obviously anticipating their arrival. 

“Wanna tell me why you sent a kid with a pocketknife after a damn shapeshifter?” Bobby starts apparently, no greetings are needed. Sam goes to protest about being called a child but Missouri speaks up first. “You watch your tone with me Bobby Singer!” She wags her finger at Bobby as if he was in fact a kid. 

“I didn’t send him anywhere!” She glares at him before smoothing about her face and looking at Sam. “Oh hunny you need to sit down. You’re so pale I could mistake you for a ghost.” She leads him to a plush arm chair and gently pushes him down onto it. Huh, ghosts. If monsters are out there there’s probably a good chance that ghosts are real too. For some reason he finds this extremely funny and giggles, of which his brother was around to hear he’d undoubtedly call girly, spill out of him. Both Bobby and Missouri frown at him. Missouri shushes him and hands him a glass of hot tea that was clearly made for him before they arrived. 

“Does someone want to tell me what is going on?!” Bobby yells having met his limit of patience. Missouri looks at Sam, obviously asking for permission to answer the gruff man to which Sam shrugs in response. It’s not like he really understands what’s going on himself. Best to let Missouri answer. “Sam here is a psychic and has gotten his introduction to the supernatural world via visions. I believe his attack on the shapeshifter was an attempt to prevent a vision from coming to pass.” It’s not a question but Sam still nods his agreement. “Well damn.” Bobby says taking a seat. 

Missouri nods. “Yes, but that’s not the worse of it I’m afraid. His abilities were not naturally given. I feel a sense of darkness around him. Something evil wants something from Sam and I fear the start of these visions are a warning that it will return to get it soon.” Bobby frowns. “What kind of evil we talking about?” Missouri shakes her head, “I wish I knew.” 

Sam puts down the full cup of cooling tea. “What the hell does anything evil want with me? I’m nobody!” Missouri shakes her head sadly. “I don’t know Sam. I’m truly sorry, Iwish I had better answers for you. But I can tell you this; you are most certainly not nobody. You’re extremely special, Sam I can feel that just as much as I can feel the claim.” 

Sam puts his head in his hands. “So what do I do now? If some evil thing is coming after me I’m doomed!” He feels tears welling in his eyes. _God Sam can you be any more of a pansy?_ He grimaces, his internal thoughts suddenly sound a lot like his brother. Bobby leans forward. “Quit with the woe is me crap wouldja? You ain’t doomed. We’re gonna train you up. Teach you how to defend yourself.” Then he scowls. “Damn kid how old are you anyway?” 

“I’m not a kid!” His sense of doom exchanged for a sense of self-righteous. “I’m eighteen!” Newly turned, but Bobby doesn’t need to know that. “Oh yeah you’re practically an elder.” Bobby scoffs. “But that’s good. Then here’s the game plan you come home with me and I teach you everything you need to know about the supernatural and how to protect yourself.”  
“Come home with you?! I don’t even know you!” Missouri intersects her way back into the conversation. “Bobby is a good man, Sam. He’ll help you.” Sam shakes his head in disbelief. “Yeah, well no offense ma’am I don’t know you either so your word doesn’t mean all that much.” 

Missouri apparently takes no offense at his words and smiles kindly at him. “But you do know me Sam don’t you? You can feel it in your gut that you can trust me. That’s why you came back isn’t it?” He clenches his eyes shut again. It’s true, he just knows that both Missouri and Bobby are speaking the truth, that they have no ill intents, he almost wishes that they did. He looks back at Bobby “Where is ‘home’?” 

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota.” Sam feels his eyes bug out his head. “South Dakota?! What the hell you doing here?” Bobby smiles. “Been chasing down that shifter for three states now.” Sam stares at him for a moment. “Is that your job? You kill monsters for a living?” Bobby nods. “Pretty much. We call ourselves hunters.” 

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. “So you want me to go with you to a state four hundred miles away so you can teach me how to be one of these so called hunters? No way! I’m going to be a lawyer! And besides what about my family?” Yes, Sam is leaving in a few months for somewhere much further than that, but that’s different! He’s going to college he’s not leaving to learn about monsters! Bobby leans forward on his knees and looks Sam directly in the eye. “Sam if something evil is really coming for you then that’s going to put your family into danger. It ain’t gonna be nice to anything that stands in its way. I know it sucks, but the best thing you can do for them is get them out the line of fire.” 

Once again Sam feels the tears coming. This time he makes no attempt to stop them and they roll down his cheeks. He was supposed to go to prom today. He was supposed to have fun with his friends and maybe even get lucky for the first time. Yet here he is talking about leaving his whole life behind so he doesn’t get his loved ones killed. This isn’t how tonight was supposed to go. 

“Then why do you want me to come with you? Wouldn’t that just put _you_ in the line of fire?” Bobby smiles sadly at him. “Well kid, I’m a glutton for punishment.” 

______________________________________________________________________

And so plans are made. Sam has Bobby’s information written on a post note and stuck it in the back of his Geology textbook. In just an hour he’s to walk across the stage and get the diploma he put his blood and sweat into getting. Just a month ago he couldn’t wait, now he wants the time to never arrive. He’s supposed to head to South Dakota the day after he graduates, that was the deal he made with Bobby. He still doesn’t know what to tell his parents. They’ve made vacation plans go to Hawaii for a week in celebration of his completion of high school. Sam aches to just pretend that last few weeks just never happened. It’d be easy to do so too. He hasn’t had a vision since the disastrous events that occurred on his would’ve been prom night last week. He waits on edge though, for when the next one will strike him. 

He can’t pretend though. Even if he never has another vision. He knows that his presence puts his family at risk. He couldn’t bear to see anything happen to any of them, even his ass of a brother. He has no choice. He has to go and he has to go soon. 

“Sam!” He so deep in thought that he jumps at his mother’s voice in his doorway. “What are you doing? Come on, get dressed I want to take some pictures before we go.” Mary looks at her son and frowns. “Are you okay baby?” Sam does his best to smile at his mother. He doesn’t want to worry her, it’s not her fault his life is going to hell. “I’m fine Mom, I just can’t believe the big day is finally here.” His excuse must be convincing enough because Mary smiles back. “I know, feels like just yesterday I was changing your diapers.” 

“M-oom.” He whines, because it’s expected but he can’t seem to find the annoyance he’d normally feel. Mary laughs. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…me and your dad we’re just so proud of you baby.” He’s horrified to find himself about to cry, _again._ Damnit, Dean is right he’s such a girl. He gets up and hugs his mom and holds her tighter than the situation probably calls for. “Thanks Mom.” He whispers. 

___

Dean is admittedly staring at his younger brother. He had begged off party invitations from his friends and instead chose to have a celebratory dinner with his family. Now, that isn’t normally enough cause for Dean to be concerned. He brother after all is a major nerd and probably never actually partied a day in his life. However, over the past month Sam has been quieter than normal. Something is obviously bothering him, but seeing as Dean has been the person intent on bothering Sam for the past six years it’s not like he can exactly just ask him what’s up. 

Their parents had sent them into the living room to pick out a movie to watch while they clean up the mess from the pizza they had for dinner. Another strange thing that Sam had picked instead of going out to a restaurant. 

Sam immediately plopped down onto the couch and let Dean have full control over the movie-picking. Yep another check in the “Sammy is acting weird” list. Usually, picking the movie is something that Sam and Dean go into a full out brawl over. Sam finally picks up on Dean’s obvious staring and scowls. “What?” Dean frowns back. Oh screw it, he’s just gonna ask. “Okay, dude what’s up?” Sam glares. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Bullshit. You’ve been moping even more than your lame ass normally does.” Sam laughs, it’s a bitter sound. “So what? Since when do you give a shit?” He asks. Dean squirms, uncomfortable. “I don’t! But I can feel the estrogen coming off you in waves and it’s annoying.” Sam rolls his eyes. 

Okay, that’s really not how Dean wanted this conversation to go. He looks down at the movies in his hands and makes it a point not to look up at his brother as he speaks. “Listen Sam, I’m sorry alright? I don’t know what’s going on with you. But if it’s because you're nervous about college or whatever? Don’t be. You’re a nerd, you’ll be fine. You did great in high school and you’re gonna do great at Stanford…Okay Sammy?” 

Sam closes his eyes. Dean’s completely off base of course. Sam has barely even thought about college since this whole thing started. But still, he doesn’t know why his brother has decided to actually be nice for once but he couldn’t have picked a worse time to do it. It just makes him feel even worse about everything. “Okay…Thanks, Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah don’t mention it. Seriously, never mention it.” Dean glares at Sam but Sam for once isn’t annoyed. He opens his mouth to answer but is saved from doing so by his parents walking into the room.

 ______________________________________________________________________

John Winchester loves his boys more than life itself. He’d jumped in front of a bullet for either of them without a moments hesitation. Still, he’d be the first to admit that he doesn’t always get his youngest. Dean is the one that most would consider his problem child. He dropped out of high school and there has been quite a few times that John has caught him stumbling in late at night either smelling of booze or with eyes so dilated they didn’t even look green anymore. Still, John gets Dean on a level he doesn’t always with Sam. Dean enjoys girls and cars and he’s a mama’s boy at heart even if he won’t admit it. And even if Dean can be described as a trouble maker he really is a good boy and is loyal to a fault. John can often tell you exactly what Dean is going to say before he even says it. He thinks sometimes, it’s because he sees so much of himself in Dean that he’s closer to him. 

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Sam. He loves his boy so much it hurts. And hell, he sees himself in him sometimes too, without a doubt his youngest certainly inherited his stubbornness. But yeah he doesn’t _get_ Sam in the same way he gets Dean. But he’d still would’ve said he knows him well enough. Would’ve said it all the way up until the morning after his kid’s graduation when he wakes up to a note on the table and the damn car he just gifted the kid missing. 

But when he read that note. That note that said Sam had to go and that he just couldn’t say goodbye. That he was so sorry but he just _had_ to go. And that he loved them all and he’ll let them know he’s okay soon. It was then that John realized that he didn’t know his boy at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to deal with his new life.

_But when he read that note. That note that said Sam had to go and that he just couldn’t say goodbye. That he was so sorry but he just had to go. And that he loved them all and he’ll let them know he’s okay soon. It was then that John realized that he didn’t know his boy at all._

It’s been a month since Sam left without even a proper goodbye. Two weeks since they finally heard from him for the first time. Communication was sent via a postcard. A fucking postcard. Dean is going to strangle his asshole brother the next time he sees him. 

The postcard of course, was void of any location-bearing information and lacked a return address. All it read was: _I’m okay. I’m sorry. Love, Sam_

The card just made his mother cry which kind of shocked Dean since he didn’t think his mom had any more tears left to cry since that’s all she’d doing since Sam ran away in the first place. 

Actually, Dean is going to punch his brother and _then_ strangle him.

His brother who left his cell phone at home when he left. Who could’ve gotten into a car accident, or ran into a serial killer, or gotten some kind of killer sickness and would have no way to call for help. But Dean isn’t worried! Not at all, he’s pissed…and that’s the only reason why his stomach plummets whenever he thinks of his geeky little brother. 

—

It’s been a month since Sam left without even giving his family a proper goodbye. He misses hearing his mom voice calling him down for breakfast in the morning. He misses his dad messing up his hair as some kind of weird greeting. He even misses his brother’s teasing. 

Thankfully, since having arrived at Bobby’s house Sam has only had one vision. Bobby was able to pass along the information gained from the agonizing premonition to a hunter and who saved the people involved. 

The past month has been tough on Sam both emotionally and physically. He’s spent the time getting a supernatural crash course. When he’s not learning all about the lore on different kinds of monsters he’s training. He wakes up at five in the morning to run ever increasing miles. Then he does an agonizing amount of push ups, crunches, and whatever new torture that Bobby decides to inflict on him that day. 

After that it’s weapons training. Learning how to shoot different types of guns has probably been one of Sam’s least favorite activities, although according to Bobby some of the most important ones. Before arriving at Bobby’s junkyard Sam had never held an actual gun in his hands and was pretty apprehensive to do so. It was a necessary evil however, and although he was terrible at it at first he’s been slowly gaining some skill and at Bobby’s insistence he now carries a handgun on him at all times. 

Learning how to wield knives is something Sam surprisingly found more enjoyable. The first time he held a hunting knife it had strangely felt right in his hands, as if he had used one his entire life. Quite frankly, it freaked him out. He’d pushed through all the agonizing training and the hours of reading obscure books in languages he didn’t understand. But the feeling of…relief he felt holding a knife almost made him quit and run back home. 

“Food ain’t good enough for you?” Bobby breaks through his musings. Sam startles and looks at his mentor from across the table. Then looks down at the burger on his plate. Honestly, the food isn’t the best, his mother’s cooking had spoiled him. Not that he would ever say this to Bobby of course. The man’s generosity knows no bounds. He’s been spending incredibly large amounts of his time training him and has refused to let Sam get a job to pay for room and board. The hunter insists that all Sam’s time be spent learning how to protect himself. Sam doesn’t know how to express how grateful he is that this man who was a stranger a month ago has been so kind to him. Not that it matters since Sam is pretty sure the gruff older man wouldn’t accept any thanks even if Sam did know how to say it. 

“No! Of course not Bobby, just got lost in thought.” Sam is quick to assure. “Thinkin’ about anything in particular?” He asks. Sam shrugs, “Just about…everything I guess.” Bobby nods sagely. “Well quit thinking and start eating. Better hit the hay early tonight, we’re leaving tomorrow at sunrise.” 

“Leaving? Where we going?” Sam asks, surprised. This is the first he’s heard of any kind of trip. “Gonna introduce you to some friends of mine. Hunters. And they might be able to help us figure out what exactly got you into this predicament to begin with.” 

“You mean they know what evil thing “claimed” me?” Sam asks. “Course not. But they might be able to find out.” Bobby answers. “How?” 

“Now if I knew that then we wouldn’t be takin’ a road trip tomorrow now would we? Now c’mon eat.” Bobby emphasizes his order by gesturing at Sam’s full plate. Not knowing what to say to that Sam picks up his hamburger for the first time since sitting at the table. 

_____

It’s a long trip. Six hours in Bobby’s less than pleasant smelling truck would’ve been horrible either way but add in the fact that they’re going somewhere where Sam might _finally_ get some answers and it’s like the ride takes an eternity. The hunter-in-training has to stop himself multiple times from acting like a child and asking “Are we there yet?”

When they pull up to a roadhouse of all places Sam feels himself deflate. “This is where we’re going to get answers?” Sam asks, doubtful. Bobby throws a smirk his way. “Hey haven’t your parents ever taught you not to judge a book by its cover?” And with that he throws the door open and hops out of the truck. 

The past month had been grueling and there had been moments in which Sam felt so homesick that he thought he was actually going to throw up. Yet this is the first time that he really regrets his decision to leave home. What if this is all worthless? Bobby just dragging him across the country time and time again and Sam never learning why his life was ruined. 

“You coming boy?” Bobby hollers and breaks Sam out of his trance. Sam shakes his head. There will be time for a pity party later. At the very least he owes Bobby the benefit of the doubt. He gets out of the truck and follows the older man into the roadhouse. 

And is immediately welcomed to the sight of a man passed out on top of the bar. Bobby points. “That’s Ash. He’ll be the one helping us.” Sam frowns, “Yeah Bobby, this cover isn’t looking too good.” Bobby chuckles and slaps Sam on the shoulder. “Gotta wait ‘till you see what’s inside.” 

“Singer! Thought I heard your voice!” A smile so large it startles Sam comes across Bobby’s face as a middle-aged woman comes out into the bar.“Ellen, how ya been?” Bobby asks. “Same as always. This must be Sam.” A warm smile directed at Sam surprisingly does a lot to put him at ease but at the same time makes his chest ache for his mother. He holds out his hand, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Ellen chuckles as she shakes his hand then and glances at Bobby, “He’s a polite one, ain’t used to that around here.” Then she looks back at Sam. “I’m Ellen Harvelle, I own this lovely establishment. That’s my daughter Jo.” She gestures at a blonde girl who’s probably a couple of years younger than Sam. 

Ellen directs her attention to the pool table. “Ash! Get your ass up! Bobby’s here!” The body on the table jerks and falls off before immediately jumping to its feet. “I’m cool, I’m cool.” A guy, likely not much older than Sam with a mullet, an actual mullet is supposed to be the one able to help. Apprehension washes over him once again but he can’t help to chuckle in amusement at the guy’s antics. 

They all gather around the bar. “So Bobby said you needed help finding something but he didn’t exactly give us any more information than that.” Ellen starts off looking at Sam. The attention makes Sam squirm. He kind of just assumed that Bobby would run the show. “Yeah, well that’s kinda all the information we got.” He looks over at Bobby who nods at him. A silent confirmation that he can trust these people. Strangely enough, he believes it, a similar gut feeling to the one that told him the best thing to do would be to go live and train with a stranger. 

“I have these…visions.” He starts. “What kind of visions?” Jo interrupts and leans forward. “Jo why don’t you go grab us some beer?” “But mom!” The whining is cut off by a stern “Now Joanna Beth.” The teenager rolls her eyes before stalking off. “Go on.” Ellen nudges Sam.  
  
“Right, so these visions, they’re like death visions. Someone who’s gonna die by some supernatural creature. I didn’t know they were true, I didn’t know that monsters were real to begin with. But then when my dreams, well nightmares, started coming true I knew I had to do something! That’s how I met Bobby. This psychic, she says that something evil came to me when I was a baby and did something which is why I have the visions…” Sam falters off, unsure on how to continue but thankfully Bobby takes over. “So that’s where you come in Ash. We want you to look into Lawrence, Kansas see if there’s any strange signs in the years 1983 to 1985.”   
  
Ash snorts. “You want me to look into a whole town for anything “strange”, which could be many things, for three years?” Bobby smirks, “Yeah that sounds about right.” Ash nods. “Give me….seventy-five hours.” Then walks off. Ellen smiles, “You heard the man. I assume you’re staying then?” Bobby smiles back in a way that makes Sam vaguely uncomfortable. “If you’ll have us.” Ellen rolls her eyes, “Don’t ask stupid questions Singer. You and Sam are welcome to stay in the back rooms.” And with that it’s settled. Sam feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He might finally get some answers after all…well in seventy-five hours anyway.

 

_______

The next couple of days go fast. He spends his time playing arcade games with Jo and it’s a relief to actually spend time with someone close to his own age again. He’s pleasantly surprised to find the days don’t actually go by at snail pace like he feared they would. 

With just an hour left to Ash’s estimated time, Sam can’t help but feel jittery. He sits by himself nursing a root beer since Ellen refuses to give him anything alcoholic. 

Ellen looks over from the other side of the bar before throwing the rag she was using over her shoulder and coming over to him. “You okay honey?” She asks and it makes him want for his mother. Ellen has had that effect on him quite a bit. As if she’s reading his mind she frowns at him, “Your mama know where you are?” Sam snorts derisively. “Yeah she knows that I left town to go stay with a stranger to learn how to use dangerous weapons to kill monsters.” Ellen glares at him, “Watch your tone with me boy.” Before conceding the point. “Still have you spoken to your family at all?” Sam looks down at his bottle and shakes his head. “Sent them a postcard but that’s it. What would I say to them? What could I say? They’d think I’m crazy.”   
  
Ellen lays her hand over his. “Sweetie you don’t have to say anything. If it was Jo, you bet your ass I’d be hounding her for information but even if she told me nothing I’d just want to hear her voice. To know she’s okay.” Sam clenches his teeth and feels tears welling in his eyes. “I can’t call. If I call my mom will ask me to come home. And I will Ellen, if she asks me to I know I will. But I _can’t_ go home. Not until I know I won’t put my family in danger by just being around them.” Ellen opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by someone whooping. Ash. “Alright suckers I’m done.”

 

And so they gather back in the same spot in which Sam told them his story. Ash grabs his computer and some print outs which Sam thinks must hold the answers to all his questions. “So I found a quite a few instances of “strange” in Lawrence. Between the weeks of October 18th and November 2nd of ’83 there was a whole bunch of strange. Electrical storms, cattle mutilations, crop failures and then boom November 3rd they’re gone. Like they never even happened.”   
  
Sam feels Bobby tense next to him. “What?” He asks. Bobby looks him in the eye. “Sam, those are all demonic omens.”

________  
  
On the way back to Sioux Falls Sam grabs a postcard from a convenience store. On it he writes “I’m okay. I can’t explain, but I’m okay,   really . I’m so sorry. I love you all.”  He has a feeling he won’t be able to go home for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
